1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of video wagering games, particularly slot-type machines, and particularly physical reel or virtual reel slot type wagering machines that are capable of playing a number of games at the same time.
2. Background of the Art
Competition in the gaming industry to attract a player and then retain the player's interest for protracted periods of time is an increasingly greater challenge. The environment in a casino is typically rich in stimulation, both visual and auditory. As a consequence, it is an ongoing effort to initially attract a player to a given machine and then to subsequently encourage the player to stay at the machine based on the machine's entertainment value.
Slot machines formed from a plurality of reels which rotate independently of each other, whether mechanical or video depictions of the mechanical reels, are some of the oldest types of games. Each physical reel has a reel strip. On each reel strip are designated indicia. When predetermined indicia, and especially related indicia are oriented on a “pay line” that corresponds to the symbols or predetermined sets of symbols an associated pay table displayed elsewhere on the machines, the player receive awards.
Such machines have evolved from having a single horizontal pay line centrally disposed on the reel to having a plurality of pay lines, some pay lines located horizontally, some diagonally, others vertically, some in corners, and some in non-linear patterns. The most common pay lines have been provided as a) three symbols in a linear pattern taken from sets of frames on reels having 3 columns and 3 rows, or b) five symbols in a row taken from a set of three rows and five columns.
It is desirable to have players play as many games as rapidly as possible to increase cash flow through the wagering equipment. Among the more successful methods for stimulating greater levels of play in gaming apparatus has been the multi-line slot machine or multi-game poker machines such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,976,016; 6,098,985; 6,120,378; and 6,311,978. Typical of play in these games is the game shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,016 wherein a player makes a wager for each pay line on a slot machine that the player wishes to play. On a first pay line of the slot machine, a first row of symbols is displayed to the player. The player selects none, one or more of the symbols from the first pay line as symbols to be held. The symbols that are held are duplicated from the first pay line into all of the other pay lines on which the player has wagered. Replacement symbols for the non-selected symbols are then randomly displayed on the first pay line for the symbols that were discarded. Additional symbols are also randomly displayed into all of the other pay lines wagered on by the player so that each pay line has the required number of symbols. The ranking of each pay line is determined by comparing the results of the displayed symbols to a pay table. The player is then paid for any winning pay lines based on the pay table and the amount of the player's wager. The use of this underlying method is used in reel-slot-type video games, video poker, video 21 and video keno. These games have been very successful in the market.
There is always a desire to develop new games with different programs and displays that provide alternative entertainment and maintain player enjoyment with increased numbers of wagers. These multiple games are particularly desirable with the use of low minimum wagering systems such as penny, nickel and quarter machines, although they may be used with wagering apparatus having larger minimum wagers.
Additional player stimulation could be achieved by an interactive bonus feature, which could personalize the game for the player, and increase time on the machine and entertainment value.